In the turtle retina, only about one third of the intracellularly recorded ganglion cells show color dependent responses. These cells receive only bipolar input and have been designated Type A. Their dendritic trees are monolayered in the innerplexiform layer. It is believed that their mechanism for color dependency is primarily based on interactions between their cones and horizontal cells. The remaining intracellularly recorded ganglion cells are not influenced by color and show an additional input from the amacrine cells. They have been designated Type B. Their dendritic trees are diffusely spread throughout the innerplexiform layer